Unforeseen
by DancingMist
Summary: Actions often cause a ripple effect. Some results are expected but often are accompanied by the unforeseen as well. Sometimes you find yourself in positions you never expected doing things you'd swear you've never even considered before. This will be a Branch/Vic fic per request.
1. Chapter 1: Repentance

Branch opened the door, "What are you doin here?"

"Walt wanted your stuff brought over."

Branch took the box and walked over to the table to set it down, "And he asked you to bring it?" Branch was doubtful.

"Not exactly."

"Didn't figure he'd want you anywhere near me."

"Probably not. I hijacked Ferg downstairs."

"Hate to be Ferg when Walt finds out."

Branch walked back to stand in front of Vic.

She stood with her hands on her hips, glancing around his place.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Should I be?" Vic asked looking up at him.

Branch reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "No, but I tried to hurt you."

Branch let his hand glide down to her neck, "I did hurt you."

"You'd been through hell."

"No excuse." His thumb gently stroked her jaw.

"Not makin one for ya." Vic held his gaze, trying to dismiss how his touch made her feel,"Plan on doin it again?"

"Never."

"What about the next time you get freaked out or pissed off."

Branch looked at the floor and moved his hand from her neck but looked back up and met her eyes as he said, "No. Never. I'm sorry Vic." Branch's pain and regret were palpable.

Vic smiled, "Good. Cause if there's a next time, after I recover from the initial shock; I'm kickin your ass."

Branch smiled, "Thanks Vic."

"For what?"

"Not treatin me like I'm fragile."

"You screwed up Branch. Now it's time to focus on what's next."

"Not sure what to do?"

"I suggest you start with a shave." Vic put her hand to his cheek touching his beard. "That way if they decide to send you to a nut house, you'll be the hottest nut there. Might earn you favor with the nurses."

Branch met her eyes, "You think I'm hot?"

Vic didn't know what possessed her to do that and so she dropped her hand and chose to not answer his question, "What's more important is that I think you're gonna be okay. Take it from someone who's screwed up plenty of her own."

"Maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me."

"Already have Branch. Time to move on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ferg walked into the office, avoiding eye contact with Walt who stood talking at Ruby's desk.

"Any problems at Branch's?" Walt asked.

"Uh, well, I didn't go." Ferg managed to spit out as he made his way to his desk.

"Why not?"

"Well, uh, well."

"Spit it out Ferg." Walt could feel the unease begin to crawl up his spine.

"Vic took the box away from me and sent me to lunch. Said she'd do it."

"Ruby get Vic on the phone. I'll head out there. Patch her through if you get her." Walt said grabbing his hat and jacket from the coat rack.

Looking back at Ferg he asked, "She say anything else?"

"Only that she'd hurt me countless ways if I told you."

"Gonna have to stand in line." Walt said, "We'll discuss this later."

As Walt headed toward the door he could hear Vic's phone ringing on the landing.

As he made it just past Ruby's desk, Vic stepped in.

She knew she was in trouble as she faced Walt.

"My office Vic." Walt growled. "Ruby, don't wanna be interrupted."

Ruby nodded and exchanged worried looks with Ferg.

"What were you thinkin?" Walt asked as soon as the door closed behind Vic.

"That I needed to face my fears." Vic said firmly.

Walt stared at her.

Vic stared back.

"How'd it go then?"

"Fine. No problems at all." Vic thought to herself, 'Except I basically told him he was hot.'

"Good. Maybe we can all work through this and this department can come out the other end still intact and everything'll be fine."

Vic nodded.

'Sure, combine me tellin Branch he's hot with the mixed signals we keep exchangin and yep everythin's gonna be just fine. Oh not to mention that it definitely wasn't fear I felt when he touched me.'

"Got my hands full without you doin things you know I don't want you to do."

'Would that be goin out to Branch's, enjoyin his touch, touchin him, or maybe both? Care to weigh in on that? Of course not, I'm having this conversation with myself. Maybe I'll visit Branch if they do send him to the nut house. Nope, they might keep me.'

"Vic. Vic. Did ya hear me?"

Walt was lookin at her like…like she had checked out, "I'll try not to." Vic replied after recalling what statement had sent her on her silent rant.

"If Branch gets cleared to come back, you'll be able to work with him?"

"Yep." Vic said.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

Vic watched Branch from a distance as they wheeled his father to surgery.

He was a bastard but he was still Branch's father and Branch had been the one to shoot him.

He stood watching the hall that his father had disappeared down.

His arms were crossed and his eyes were fixed, as if he stared long enough it would make someone come back and say it was all a mistake.

His father hadn't tried to kill him, hadn't been behind Martha's death.

He had gone through the questions with state police.

Couldn't risk the county being partial.

So far all the evidence backed up Branch and the state police were being thorough but they were also treating it pretty much open and shut self defense.

The lead officer had even gone as far as to say that unless something contradicted Branch or the evidence, then they wouldn't be there long but they couldn't afford to not examine all of the information.

Branch had been allowed to go to the hospital and wait.

It had taken some time until his father was stable enough to go into surgery and Branch had set in the waiting room the entire time alone.

Vic had finished her shift and Walt and Ferg were holding down the fort with instruction that she should check on Branch and they would be by later to do the same.

Besides she didn't have a great history of playing well with other officers.

She had been worried about Walt as well.

He had insisted that she not stay with him despite the effect the news had on him.

He was flooded with a mixture of emotions and the one thing he needed now was to work or at least accommodate the state police as much as they would allow.

Vic turned her thoughts back to the man that stood alone, still in the blood splattered white shirt he'd been wearing when he had been caught off guard by his father's gun pointed at him.

He would be dead now but his father had lost his footing as he pointed the gun at his son.

That gave Branch time to react and he reacted on instinct.

Vic thought about leaving.

They didn't have the best track record when it came to emotionally unstable times.

She did what she had always done, what Walt had taught her to fine tune.

She trusted her gut.

She walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

Branch turned and looked down at Vic.

"I shot my own father."

"He tried to shoot you."

Branch nodded and turned back to look down the hall.

"Come on Branch." Vic said pulling lightly on his forearm.

He followed her without saying anything.

She sat him down in a chair and said, "Wait here."

When she returned in a few minutes, he was still sitting quietly.

Vic took his hand, "Come on Branch."

"I need to stay here."

"I talked to the nurses; they know exactly where we'll be. Your father is going to be in surgery for hours. Now come on."

Branch stood and followed Vic who, he realized, was following a nurse.

When they came to a non-descript room the nurse smiled gently and opened the door but stayed outside, stepping aside for Vic to enter, pulling Branch inside by the hand she still held.

The nurse said, "We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Although the nurse was very polite, there was a tightness that even in his state led Branch to believe that a certain blond had not asked for their accommodations very nicely.

Vic pointed to a hospital bed, "Sit."

Branch did which brought him to a more manageable height for Vic.

Vic carefully pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it in the bag she'd been given.

She warmed a washcloth and gently cleaned blood from his neck and arms, then hands.

She lifted one boot and pulled it off, then the other.

He didn't question it, just cooperated.

"Stand up."

He did.

She started to unbuckle his belt which caused him to down at her with a questioning look.

"Have blood on your jeans too."

He nodded.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down.

He automatically stepped out of them, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

Handing him scrub pants she said, "Put these on."

He followed directions and slipped the pants on.

"Here." She handed him the shirt and he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Wanna sit in the chair or on the bed."

"Bed's fine."

"I'll be right back."

Branch nodded as he sat back on the bed.

Vic came back in a minute with two cups of coffee, pushing one at Branch.

"I don't want one."

"Drink it."

Thankful for the pushy woman, Branch took the cup and sipped it as he tried to remember the last time someone took care of him like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Timing

Branch felt warm fingertips brushing his hair from his eyes. Branch thought how the tenderness of the touch felt so nice, comforting. He heard a woman's voice softly call his name once and then again. As Branch began to waken, he recognized the voice, Vic's voice. 'What is Vic doing… ?' Before he could finish that thought memories flooded over him. He opened his eyes sitting up quickly and scanned the room.

"Shh, it's okay." Vic said, "Just wanted to wake you because the nurse stopped by to say the doctor would be in to see you in a little bit."

Branch nodded and rubbed his face with both hands, then looked at her as she still stood beside the bed, "You didn't have to stay."

"Told you if you'd lay back and rest, I'd stay."

"Thanks, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Vic smiled at him, "Funny cause I meant for you to. You needed the rest."

Branch nodded again.

"Feeling better?"

"I don't feel like everything is in slow motion anymore. It seems real which isn't so great but I don't feel like I'm in a fog watching from the outside anymore."

"I'm gonna go get us some coffee, wanna tag along, stretch your legs?"

"The doctor, I need to see him."

"She said a little bit and the coffee is just a door down, we won't miss him. Then you can change."

Seeing his confusion Vic gestured to the chair in the corner where he recognized his bag from the office. He kept it in his bottom drawer with extra clothes in it.

"Ferg came by."

"I think I'll change first." Branch said then naturally added, "Wanna help?" He slipped off the bed and headed toward the bag, "Sorry. It's just habit. I know this isn't the time for joking around, just…"

"It's okay Branch." Vic smiled, "It's a bad situation, doesn't change everything about who you are, even if it does feel like it might." Branch nodded and gave her a weak smile and then studied the floor.

Vic couldn't stop her mouth and so it continued without her permission, and obviously without much forethought, "Besides, my first reaction was to say yes so you're not the only one who should say sorry."

Branch looked up at her and tried to determine if she was being honest or if she was just trying to make him feel better. He couldn't tell and he decided he didn't want to know. If he didn't know then there was a chance that she was being honest which meant she had really thought about helping him. He wanted that to be the case. When had that happened? When had he decided that it would be a good idea to have Vic's hands on him as he dressed or undressed for that matter? As he thought about touching her neck with his thumb stroking her jaw that day at his house and the sensation that such a simple act had caused he let his mind wander back to what it would be like for her to undress him, when he wasn't in shock. Feeling his body start to stir, he reined in his thoughts. 'What is wrong with me? Not the time or the place.' Branch silently chastised himself.

"I think I'll go grab that coffee while you get dressed." Vic said as she held his gaze. After another moment staring into those blue eyes she looked down and turned toward the door quickly, embarrassed that she had admitted her gut reaction and at her poor timing.

As her hand grabbed the door handle she heard him clear his throat and softly say, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4: Regret

After the doctor left Branch stared out the window considering what he should do now. Vic walked up and stood near him. She had been a comfort to him since she'd arrived. To say that was unexpected was an understatement. But then again he'd had quite a few surprises in a short period of time. First he figured out his father was behind the murder of Walt's wife, his father tried to kill him, and then there was Vic.

Turning to look down at her, Branch said, "At least I didn't kill him."

"No. I'm glad you don't have to live with that. You don't deserve that."

"Guess since I shot my own father, I might."

"He was trying to kill you. You do remember that part, right?"

"Yeah, I do. It wouldn't have bothered him but it does me. Even knowing who he is, what he's done. I still feel bad that I shot him."

"I don't."

"Vic,"

"No Branch. I don't. If you hadn't of shot him, you'd be dead. He's your father, I get that. I do but I'm not gonna be sad that you survived."

"He's my father. What if I turn out as cold hearted as him? Look at the things I've done to get what I want."

"Branch, you're not him. You don't have to be like him just because he's your father."

"What do I do now?"

"Now we'll just wait until he's stable so he can be transferred and held until trial but I think you should take a break and go home to rest."

They both turned to look at the opening door.

Walt stepped in and stood with his hat in his hand, "Wanted to come by and check on you, both of you."

"I'm fine." Branch said and turned to stare out the window again, "But Vic should go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine." Vic said, "Besides you don't need to be here alone."

"Thought about going home for a bit myself." Branch said.

"I can drive you." Walt offered.

Before Branch could respond Vic said, "I'm not on duty so I'll take you home."

Branch turned to meet Vic's eyes and it seemed like she anticipated his reluctance because the stubborn eyes that met his made it clear, Vic was indeed taking him home.

Looking over at Walt Branch said, "Looks like I've got a ride but thanks. I know it must be hard offering to help the son of the man who had your wife killed. I'm sorry Walt."

"You're not your father Branch."

"I was just tellin him that." Vic said.

"She's right." Walt said as he saw Branch about to argue the point, "Now how about you get your things and I walk you out."

"You mean make sure I don't change my mind and stay."

The corners of Walt's mouth turned up slightly, "Same thing."

Branch picked up the bag that held his bloody clothes, "Ready."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Just been waiting around," Branch looked at Vic softly, "being bossed around, didn't see the need in havin anything brought over to keep me busy." Walt nodded and opened the door. He knew better than to ask who had been bossing him around or giving the appearance that he could think Vic would be bossy.

Vic gave Branch a 'thanks a lot' look and stepped out of the room ahead of him. As they walked down the hallway Branch managed somehow to end up in the rear. As they approached the exit door Branch noted how Walt's hand instinctively came to Vic's lower back as he followed her out. He didn't think Walt even realized he did it. It spoke to their comfort with each other. He found himself wondering how comfortable they were together and quickly decided he didn't want to know. Edging that thought from his mind was the thought of why it bothered him anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited

Branch was quiet all the way home. The silence wasn't uncomfortable and Vic let it be. Branch relaxed in the seat and occasionally stole a glance at Vic. If anyone had told him that she'd be taking care of him like this so soon after the things he'd done, he'd suggest they see a doctor and get evaluated for their fanciful ideas. Yet, here they were and it felt like the things in the recent past were just that, in the past. Seemed Vic really had meant it when she said she had forgiven him and that he needed to move on. He was pulled from his thoughts as they pulled into his drive. Branch looked over at Vic one last time as they came to a stop, "Thanks for driving me home."

"Sure." Vic said. As Branch reached for his door handle, Vic quickly added, "Try not to beat yourself up."

Branch nodded but stepped out of the truck without a word.

Vic got out and walked around the truck, "Branch, really. You only did what you had to do."

"I know." Branch said as he made his way inside.

Vic followed, "Do you?"

Branch slumped onto his couch and leaned back, closing his eyes. Vic took in the sight of how tired and worn down he seemed but couldn't stop herself, "You didn't cause this, he did." Branch opened his blue eyes and looked up at Vic who stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "He said that he did this for you, so you could be Sheriff but he did this for his own reasons. You can't even be sure it had anything to do with you, even though that's what he said. Doesn't even matter if that is why; it's still not your fault he made the choices he did. Now he has to pay for it. He needs to, don't you think?"

"I want him to pay for it Vic but part of me hates to see him go to jail because of me."

"Uh, because he tried to kill you. He's the one that put himself where he is." Vic stepped past Branch and sat on the couch leaving a small space between them. Turning sideways to face him Vic added, "I know you feel bad and you may not want justice for yourself but don't you think Walt deserves it?"

Branch sat up and turned toward her, "Of course, should have known. You're worried about poor ol' Walt gettin justice." Branch stood and walked to the door opening it and looking back at Vic, "Well, he's gonna get it so why don't you go see how he's doin, since you care so damned much about him. Besides, I don't remember inviting you in."

Vic stood and walked toward Branch. As she came to stand in front of him, she looked up at him and snapped back, "Yeah, I care about Walt but I don't wanna fight about it. I also don't want you blamin yourself for what Barlow has done because, as surprised as I am, it seems I care about you too." Seeing the surprise register on his face that she admitted caring about him, Vic continued, "Yeah, I know. Bit of a shock to me too and now I think I'll go blurt my private thoughts out somewhere else, especially since I wasn't invited."

Vic was out the door and in her truck before Branch decided to respond so he simply stood at the door and watched her drive away. As the lights of her truck faded from sight Branch slammed the door, unsure if he was angrier about Walt or that he didn't go after her and find out what she meant by caring about him. He settled on being angry about Walt. It was easier at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons

Vic stepped into Walt's office hanging at the edge of the doorway until he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Need somethin Vic?" Vic nodded and stepped a little further inside and then turned and closed the door. Walt put down the book he had been reading and watched as Vic took her usual seat in front of him.

"Look Walt, I know there's a lot going on right now." Walt raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly like he'd rather say, 'Bit of an understatement.' He didn't though and so Vic continued, "Just wanted to ask you about somethin that happened a while back. We, uh, never got much of a chance to talk about it before all hell broke loose." Vic looked down at her hands and examined her nails but then looked back up at Walt, "You said you wanted me to stay." Walt leaned back in his chair and waited for Vic to continue. "Why?"

"I wanted you to."

"Why did you want me to."

"You've built a life here. We're better cause you're here. Hate to see you leave. You're the best deputy I have and you're one of the best friends I have." Vic studied his face and then stood.

"Those are the only reasons you had?" Vic now stood behind the chair, her hands tightly holding onto the leather.

"Vic, I don't know what to say. There's a lot goin on right now, like you said. Maybe it'd be better if we had this conversation another time?"

"Why? Would that change your answer?"

"No but maybe with everything goin on right now, it might be better when I can focus just on what it is you're askin."

"It's simple Walt. Did you have any other reason to want me to stay other than being a good deputy and friend?"

Walt leaned forward again, resting his forearms on the desk, his fingers tapping lightly on the surface, "Not sure exactly why I said it other than what I've already told you. Isn't that enough reason?"

"I don't know Walt. Would it be enough for me to ask you to stay if you considered leaving?"

"I don't know."

"Well, glad we could clear this up so well." Vic said sarcastically, "I'll go and let you get back to work. I've got a couple of things to check on anyway."

"Vic." Walt said as she reached the door. She stopped but she didn't turn back around to face him, "I'm sorry. I don't know what it is you were hopin I'd say but I didn't mean to upset you."

Vic cleared her throat and turned around, "It's okay Walt. I'm just trying to sort out a lot right now and you're not to blame for me being upset at all. You've got more than your fair share to deal with anyway. Besides, I'm really fine. I think you answered my questions anyway." Giving him a small smile she hoped was convincing Vic added, "Well, I better get out of here and get to work." Before Walt could say anything else, Vic turned, had the door open and was headed out, calling over her shoulder, "You can reach me on my cell if you need me."

Walt wasn't exactly sure what had just happened but he didn't have long to consider it because as Vic left Ruby walked in with the officer taking the lead on Barlow's shooting.


	7. Chapter 7: Catching Up

Vic stopped short as she stepped out onto the landing and came face to face with Branch.

Vic met and held his eyes for a moment before heading toward the stairs.

Branch stepped into her path, "You goin to avoid me forever?"

Vic didn't look up, "I can try."

"Not gonna make it easy."

"I've managed so far."

"I've been busy with our out of town company but he's here to tell Walt I'm cleared and he's leaving."

"And that matters to me because?" Vic looked up to see if Branch bought her disinterest.

Branch grinned slightly, "Cause I'll have plenty of time to make sure you can't avoid me."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"About?"

"When you left my house in such a hurry."

"Nothin to talk about." Vic looked down and started around Branch and to the stairs again.

Branch reached out and gently caught her hand as she passed him, making her stop.

Giving a gentle tug he pulled her closer but not against him.

With their history, he wanted her to know he wasn't trying to hurt her.

Now she was close enough that she could feel the warmth from his body even though their bodies didn't touch and he only held her hand.

Branch leaned down and Vic tried to hide the involuntary shiver she felt as his breath tickled her ear.

His voice was low and soft as he said, "I think maybe there is."

Branch felt heat spread through his body as Vic turned toward his face and quietly said, "Don't wanna fight with you."

Without hesitation Branch admitted huskily, "Believe me Vic, fighting with you is the last thing I wanna do right now."

Ruby opened the door and stepped out to the landing.

Looking up she was instantly concerned for Vic but quickly realized that whatever this was, it wasn't anything like the day Branch had gone after Vic in the office.

Hearing the noise of the door Branch straightened and looked down at Vic as she pulled her hand slowly away and looked back at him.

Vic searched his eyes to see if she could see any discomfort being so close to her with their audience.

He didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

Maybe a little flushed but not uncomfortable.

"Branch, Walt would like to see you."

Without taking his eyes off Vic, Branch answered, "Thanks Ruby."

"If you want to be on his good side, don't keep him waiting." Ruby said as she started back inside.

"I'll be right there." Branch said as Ruby closed the door.

Branch leaned down again but this time he held Vic's gaze as his lips hovered just over hers, "I'll catch up with you soon."

"I can handle patrol on my own and besides just cause you're cleared doesn't mean you'll be back on duty."

"Nope, but then again, we both know that me catching up with you has nothing to do with work."

Vic was about to answer when the door opened again.

Branch and Vic both expected Ruby again.

Neither of them looked to the open door until Walt cleared his throat before asking, "Everything okay out here?"

They both moved away from each other and Branch said, "Yeah, sorry for keeping you waitin Walt."

"Vic, you okay?" Walt asked ignoring Branch.

Vic nodded, "Fine. Just headed out and ran into Branch. Gettin caught up on the news about him gettin cleared."

Walt studied Vic and then looked to Branch, "Well, if he wants this to be over, better get to my office and finish up instead of standin around out here."

Both Vic and Branch nodded and Branch headed in while Vic headed down the stairs with nothing more than one last glance at each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Might As Well

Vic managed to stay away from the office the rest of the afternoon. With the help of Absaroka's fine citizens she was able to do so without raising suspicions. It seemed like everybody in the county had decided to disagree all at once but Vic soon realized that wasn't the case. No, there were others that seemed to be making an effort to be considerate and they managed to wait until Vic had a free moment to continue where the others had left off. At least she had been busy with no time to think about herself.

Finally, she was home. She was stretched across her bed still in her jeans and uniform shirt, boots hanging off the side. Too tired to change right away, she had gotten home and collapsed on the bed. Since then she had watched the colors of the sunset fade to darkness as she stared at the bedroom walls, too tired to move.

The quiet was peaceful and calmed her. It was a feeling she had begun to welcome since Sean's leaving. At first it was difficult, the silence. He hadn't been home much at all but near the end even his belongings seemed to scream out at her in his absence, reminding her that eventually he would return.

Once he was gone, with his belongings, suddenly the silence became peaceful and she had actually begun to enjoy coming home. She had even, on rare occasions, let her more domestic side out and started to cook for herself. She wasn't a great cook but she had a few family recipes she remembered and she had quietly stolen a moment or two with Henry to ask a few questions as she honed her skills. It was odd that she had even done that almost secretly.

It was as if she couldn't let anyone know she had a domestic side. Maybe she feared they would suddenly start seeing her as a delicate female. She wasn't one. Female obviously, delicate, no.

She had worked hard to be respected and you had to be strong in her line of work. Maybe she had forgotten that you can still be a woman without being considered weak. That's what Sean had said, numerous times. She had tried to maintain a balance with Sean but obviously she had failed. Sean had often been very vocal about her forgetting that she was a woman, a wife, usually when she wasn't in a mood to coddle him and jump at the opportunity to care for his every need. Eventually, as their marriage continued to decline, maybe she had deliberately stopped sharing her domestic side. Easier to stop showing up considering that when you did you were criticized for not being enough.

Thankfully the thoughts of her failures were interrupted by her stomach's rumble, reminding her that she hadn't eaten lunch. She groaned and sat up flipping on her bedside lamp. She pulled her boots off and then her work shirt, leaving the tank top in place. Feeling more relaxed she headed downstairs.

The knocking on the door startled her and she slowly made her way lower so that she could see the door. She started to move back up but she sighed and decided to answer the door. She told herself it was only because she was hungry and she couldn't get to the kitchen without him seeing her.

Branch caught sight of her and flashed her a crooked smile. She looked down but could feel his eyes on her as she took the last few steps. Vic looked up to meet and hold his gaze as she opened the door.

"What are you doin here?" She tried to hide the fact that for some reason she was glad he was.

He didn't miss a beat, just continued to smile like he knew she was glad to see him, "I knew you'd miss me."

"I would've missed you if it were possible." Vic felt warmth spreading through her body as he brushed her softly, stepping inside.

"Sure come in, although, _I don't remember inviting you in_." Vic reminded him of his words the night at his house. She knew it wasn't called for but she was feeling defensive especially considering her body's betrayal.

He looked down at her, his smile now a smirk, "Look Vic, I shouldn't have said that. You don't have to be invited into my house. Anytime you wanna be there you can. I was just…"

"It's fine. Sorry. I'm just being an ass. I'm tired and hungry."

"I mean it."

"I know and not to sound even more like an ass but, again, what are you doin here?"

"Like I said, knew you'd miss me."

"If I could've."

"Yep, so decided this would be one place it'd be harder for you to run away."

"You know I can always call the Sheriff, have you removed." Vic threatened half heartedly.

Vic didn't miss the flash in Branch's eyes as he took the challenge but she didn't expect him to put his hand on her hip, then slide it until his arm was around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Branch calmly and softly said, "If you wanna involve Walt in this conversation, that's fine with me but we're havin this conversation. Not sure but it might make him a little uncomfortable."

Vic tried not to focus on the warmth pooling between her thighs by focusing on the top buttons of his shirt that were open, exposing tanned flesh. She wondered where his tan stopped. 'Damn it.'

Vic stepped back, "I said, _could_."

Branch tried to slow his breathing. Had she noticed the effect she had on him by being so close. "Should I wait then so he doesn't miss anything?"

Vic rolled her eyes, "No, you can stay but I'm starving and I'm gonna eat." Vic started toward the kitchen but continued, "Might as well get whatever you wanna talk about out of the way."

Branch shook his head and laughed as he followed Vic, "Yep, might as well get it out of the way." Branch stepped up behind her while she looked in the fridge. She fought the urge to close her eyes and lean back against him as he said with a low rumble, "But, you know exactly what I wanna talk about."


End file.
